A Meeting with Death
by Katie-Lyn23
Summary: This is not an actual Maximum Ride story, this is of all my own creation. Max is a normal 15 year-old girl when things take a turn for the worst. What is this event? Read to find out. She will be tested physically and mentally, can she do it? Is there more to her life than she lets on?


**Hey guys, I am here with a new story I want you to all know what you think. It uses the name of Max that is why it is under Maximum Ride and not one of my normal category's. Just let Me know what you think at the end because I have 4 other chapters typed up at the moment.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

It was a cool breezy day in October. The sun was slowly sinking behind the mountains causing the sky to have luminous effect as the stars and moon became more vibrant against the darkening atmosphere. The wind was picking up all the fallen leaves making the leaves into one big, swirly, tornado of colors.

I sat there taking in all the details from the window in my room. It was just so breathe taking to look at. The view was something most people don't get to see in their lifetime yet I get to see it everyday. I felt a smile tug at my lips while I thought about those poor people never getting to see the true beauty known as nature, making me feel grateful to live the life I have.

It is great to be living in Maine inside the Appalachian Mountains. So majestic with their forests that enclose my home with green pine trees. The animals that live in these forest range from little bugs all the way to mountain lions and sometimes bigger creatures.

I sat on my bed set waiting for my parents to get home while I listened to my music. See I live at least ten miles away from the first sign of civilization, so I could be waiting for them for a long while before they got home. I was too young to drive so I really couldn't get very far from the house.

It sometimes got lonely out here, lonely without neighbors within walking distance. It probably didn't help either that my parents were rarely ever home. They worked as doctors looking for cures for cancer so they were always at work. They stopped really paying attention to me when I was eleven and started paying more attention to work. The only thing that kept me here was the wildlife, seasons, and my two golden retrievers, Macy and Bandit. If I left those dogs who would take care of them like I did? The seasons could be really hot and you could go swimming or there are trees with a layer of snow lying on top, even the colorful leaves of trees in the fall and the flower in spring were gorgeous.

My phone vibrated against my thigh. I picked it up and tapped in my pass code to see who texted me and what they possibly had to say. Not like any of my 'friends' wanted to hang out with the outcast except for two people: Kaylea and Courtney. I was shocked at who it was. It said:

From: Mommy

We will be home in an hour or so sweetie.

Could you possibly make us dinner?

Thank You love ya :D

All I could do was sit there astonished that my parents weren't going to make dinner again for the second week in a row. All I could do was sigh and half-heartedly answer with:

To: Mommy

Yea don't see why not…

When it was sent I took my phone and just threw it on my bed, hard enough to get on there but soft enough it didn't slide off the other side.

I threw my curly blond hair up into a bun letting a few strands fall and frame my face. I took a face wipe from my dresser and looked into the mirror on the vanity. I took the light layer of mascara and eye shadow off my face. I opened my drawers and got my clothes. I took off my jeans and threw on a pair of black fuzzy pajamas with cookie monster on them, god where they comfy. In that case I took off my shirt and threw on a white camisole.

I walked out of my room and down the old, worn out stairs that creaked with the slightest movements as I headed towards the kitchen.

I turned my stove on and filled a big red pot with water and placed it on the stove. After I made sure that was set I went and grabbed already ready biscuit dough and placed it in a pan to cook in the oven that I preheated to 375 degrees.

I buttered the biscuits and threw them into the oven and opened a box of penne pasta and added it to the boiling water.

I looked at the clock, about 15 more minutes until their home. I took a deep breath and counted to ten to keep my self from screaming. I am really getting fed up with them yea I am fifteen, but doesn't mean they need to be gone every minute of the day except when I have food on the table!

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…I saw lights in the drive way. Better hurry up and get dinner on the table before they come in and yell at me and punish me for not having it ready. I feel like Cinderella before she was a princess.

I got everything ready and placed on the table making it look perfect so they have nothing to complain about, but knowing them they would find something wrong.

I went back into the kitchen to do a double take and make sure I had everything. I looked at the clock on the microwave again and if I was seeing correctly my parents have been home for eleven minutes already. What was taking them so long to come inside? Ask me to make dinner and you just sit in the car! Those inconsiderate …selfish …insensitive parents of mine!

I walked to the front door to tell them how I feel, but then my dog Macy started barking on me like I shouldn't go outside. She kept nudging me with her nose to go back. She turned towards me and growled then looked back outside. She was growling a scary don't mess with me growl which was one that I never hear, that was what scared me about it. This was a new intensity that made me want to go hide somewhere, she sounded close to attack.

Bandit came to my other side and did the same thing. What was going on in the house? Did I miss something?

"Macy, Bandit it is okay," I tried but they kept going, "stop you're scaring me!" They have never acted like this, what is going on here?

That's when I saw it a dark lanky figure coming from the woods killing everything that it touched. It kept walking towards my door. I looked into my parent's car frantically to see if they were in it but I didn't see them.

"Mom?" Dad? Where are you?" I screamed with all I had as my eyes darted everywhere to see if this was it was a joke but it all seemed way to real.

I never wished for anything bad to happen to them they can't have just disappeared like that, it isn't human unless that sinister figure had anything to do with it.

The thing was getting close it was on my porch. It touched the door knob that was lock and it made a clicking noise. Then it turned I prayed to god and anything I could think of that is wasn't going to make it in. I had no such luck.

It walked up to me and stood at least a head taller than me and I am not short or scrawny. I am 5'8. It raised its hand and the dogs went silent and fell over like they just died. Stiff golden bodies, their hair stood on end like it hadn't moved since they were frozen in time.

I dropped to my knees and pulled them close to me but I couldn't feel or hear there hearts beat, that thing had so much power it just killed them. Why hadn't it killed me?

"Maxine Karen this is only the beginning of what will come. I am death itself. I will be meeting you on my terms very soon." Death took its bony finger and ran it across my cheek. I took a deep intake of breath thinking I am going to die right here right now, but when death pulled its fingers away I only felt like he took some energy away.

"What are you…but wait…what do you mean?" I asked but it just made this gesture like it was smiling since I couldn't tell. It was only a dark vortex under the black hood. I couldn't get a good glimpse from the angle it was at.

Once death walked out of my house both Macy and Bandit got up and started whimpering in a noise I had also never heard from them before. They were rubbing against the sides of my legs trying to become comforted by me. If only they realized that this was something bigger than me, I had no control of the situation.

I still stood there paralyzed with fear until it dawned on me that my parents were missing. I ran around the house the dogs at my side the whole time looking for them.

Just when I had given up hope they walked into the house laughing and cheerful as usual.

I ran up to them and demanded, "Are you trying to play a sick joke on me and scare me to death?" I stood there staring them dead in the eye not caring of any punishment to come.

"What are you talking about Max?" My mom gave me a concerned look. "We just got home a few minutes ago." She looked like she wasn't lying, my Mom is a terrible liar.

"No! You guys pulled in and then you went missing after 15 minutes and this guy who called himself death killed Macy and Bandit and he said this is only the beginning and he killed everything he touched! I swear I'm not crazy!" I semi-shout to my parents in one breath. I wasn't sure if they understood it since I said it at lightning speed trying to get it all together in one shot.

"I think you should stay home from school tomorrow and get checked out by someone you don't just have illusions like that. What have you been reading and watching lately?" My mom questioned me while I looked at them astonished that they didn't believe me. What has this world come to? What parents don't believe their own child who takes care of everything? Mine, obviously.

"Nothing I am fine I swear. Wait, follow me." They both looked at me weirdly and followed. I brought them where death had killed everything. The grass and had a deadened color to them. They looked yellowish and unnatural. Like they died to early and to young.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked they both shook their head no. "Okay sure don't believe me!" With that I walked into the house and sat down to eat dinner. My parents waited outside to talk for a little bit no doubt about how I had my melt down about death.

Maybe I was hallucinating…but it all seemed so real. Whatever death wanted it definitely had to do with me and my life. But hey whatever they give me I can take.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews if you want the next parts. I'll be writing the next chapters of the other stories at some point in the next week since school just ended today. So yea, let me know what you think in the reviews!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
